Hold Me
by Reesepbc
Summary: This is just a simple little fanfic I came up with the other night when I was up late. It is about Darien and Serena and it is and A/R please R/R


  
Title: Hold Me   
Author: Serena Shields  
E-mail: Serena_Schields@excite.com  
Rating: PG  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/ther977/index.html  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own this song it's by Savage Garden...I don't know what happened to me when I wrote this. I guess I was thinking about an old friend that I use to love with all my heart and then he broke it by leaving me. So I wrote this. It does have a happy ending though...... Now I want to thank alot of friends and the list is sooooo long so ill narrow it down ok. I will just name you and you will know who you are Alicia, Patrick, Robin, Wayne, Suzanne, Cat, Troy, Julie, and am I forgetting anyone......I dunno. Well I love you all, and I promise to write more, and get busy on my mulit parters to. * smiles * hope you enjoy.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Serena Canstriel hurried along the sidewalk trying to get inside before the storm hit. The weather man predicted this to be the heaviest snow fall in over 10 years , and she was not going to be caught out in it. She ran home and stuck her key in the lock and opened the door expecting to find dinner waiting for her, but was struck with complete silence. Serena looked around her house for some signs of life from her roommate, but no one was there.   
She sat her brief case down and then walked into her kitchen to fix her a bite to eat when her eye caught a note on the microwave.   
  
Serena,   
  
Sorry that I wasn't there when you got home, but I had plans tonight and you're gonna have company coming over and it is best if I am not there. All I can say is good luck and I hope things work out for the best. You deserve to be happy.  
your friend,  
Seiya  
  
  
Serena stood there baffled, trying to figure out who her company was. She was about to phone Seiya when she heard a knock at her door. She sat her phone down on the bar and walked over to the door and answered it. Her mind was still reeling as she opened the door, but the person on the other side was not even one of her choices running through her mind. Especially since he was the one who had walked out of her life 4 years prior to this encounter. She was about to shut the door in his face, but he must have anticipated her move cause he casually stuck his hand on the door and pushed it open enough to walk through. Serena stood next to the door as he walked into the living room and looked around, and then back at her. " Well you haven't changed much since I last saw you. You're still as beautiful as ever. " He spoke softly. Serena forced herself to look at her visitor and she finally gave up and shut the door and walked into the living room. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eye and spoke in a heated voice. " Just what the hell do you think you are doing here Darien ? " Darien was taken back by her tone and the hated gleam in her eye. Darien instantly regretted coming here to see her.   
  
' What was I thinking? This will never work. She hates me now. '   
  
Darien began to walk towards the door and turned around slowly, " I am sorry that I have bothered you I will leave you alone now." He turned back towards the door when Serena got between him and the door and leaned against it to keep him in her house. " THE HELL YOU ARE LEAVING ! " She yelled at the young man in front of her. Darien winced at the tone of voice she chose to use with him. Serena looked at him and then pointed to the sofa, " Please sit down so I can find out what has caused you to come here to my home. " Darien took her offer and walked over to the sofa and sat down as Serena sat in the chair almost directly across from him.   
  
" So Serena how have you been? " A common question, but not for the two in the house. Serena looked at Darien and he couldv'e sworn that her beautiful azure eyes encased flames inside them. " WHAT? You come here after all this time to ask how I've been? Do you really care how I have been? " Darien shook his head and looked outside and tried to think rationally, but he couldn't supress the rage building inside of him. " Listen Serena I did not come here to fight with you. I came here to talk to you about you and I. " Serena lost it at that point. " Get out...." Darien looked at her like she had grown two heads, he couldn't understand why she just said that but when she stood up and approached him with complete hate in her eyes he new that she was not going to go easy on him. She held out a shaky hand and pointed towards the door, and half stated and half whimpered. " Get out...please...I don't want to go through this." Darien was about to just jump up and shake her. He hated what he had done to her, but he was scared back then and he was foolish. Now he was face to face to her and this was probably the only chance he would have to tell her how he felt then and now. He looked down at Serena and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away and ran into the other room.  
  
~ Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems   
Then maybe we don't need this   
Standing face to face   
Enemies at war we build defences   
And secret hiding places ~  
  
Serena sat on her bed and cried, she couldn't let him get to her. He had made her believe that he loved her and wanted to be with her back then, but then one day she came home from her classes and they had a fight and that was it. He walked out and with him went her heart. Serena was unable to trust another man much less love them until she met Seiya. Seiya had instantly became her best friend, but that was all he was, a friend. Serena pulled her knees to her chest and cried softly as she longed for him to be with her again. She couldn't believe that after 4 long years she would still love him. Darein was on the outside of her door listening to her cry, and he wished to god there was something he could do. He knocked softly on her door and when he got no response he slowly turned the knob to her door. What he saw at that instant broke his heart. He rushed over to the bed and sat down. He wanted to hold her, but knew that she would push him away so he sat there and waited. Serena spoke without even looking at him. " Why? Why did you leave me? " Darien was stunned, but he just shook his head and pulled her to him and let her cry. " I was afraid Serena and I didn't want you to leave me so I left . " He knew that was a pathetic excuse but it was the truth. ' I'm not worthy of her love anymore.' He thought sadly as the sweet angel cried in his chest.  
  
~ I might need you to hold me tonight   
I might need you to say it's all right   
I might need you to make the first stand   
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man ~  
  
Serena finally was able to calm down as she fell silent and just sat there in his arms and thought to herself. Darien on the other hand was getting nervous from her lack of words. He wanted her to say something even if it was yelling at him, but she didn't. He realized that things would probably never be the same, but he had to try.  
  
~ Hey, more than angry words I hate this silence   
It's getting so loud   
Well I want to scream   
But bitterness has silenced these emotions   
It's getting hard to breathe ~  
  
Darien sat there holding Serena and he was losing his control bit by bit with her tiny frame in his arms. All he wanted to do was kiss her all over, but he couldn't bring himself to do that .   
Darien looked around the room they were in and noticed that Serena had done well for herself. She was happy, at least that is what he thought from the appearance of her home. ' When did she start to like all this fancy stuff? What happened to the simple girl I fell in love with? The one that liked to go outside in the pouring rain and play a game of tackle football, or the one who liked to help me work on old cars in our spare time? What happened to my best friend, the girl I love? ' Darien was shaken out of his thoughts when Serena finally got up and walked into the other room. Darien sat there for a moment and looked around for some sign of ' her ' the real Serena. Darien thought to himself and whatever greater being out there to return her to him.  
  
' Please I'll do anything to have her with me again. '   
  
~ So tell me isn't happiness   
Worth more than a gold and diamond ring?   
I'm willing to do anything   
To calm the storm in my heart   
I've never been the praying kind   
But lately I've been down upon my knees   
Not looking for a miracle   
Just a reason to believe ~  
  
Darien walked into the living room and noticed that the front door was open so he walked out there and found Serena sitting on the porch watching the snow fall lightly to the ground when she noticed that Darien had walked out there. She looked at him and smiled a half smile and motioned for him to sit next to her. Darien walked towards her slowly, he was hesitant at first but then he finally allowed himself to sit next to her. He felt how cold she was and he was about to wrap his arms around her when he realized he had no place to touch her, for he was the one who had ' killed ' the spirit of the beautiful and vivacious young women sitting next to him. Serena turned towards Darien and took his hand and held it softly in her tiny hand, while looking at him in a loving way. " Tell me Darien. Tell me why you were afraid I would leave you, please. " It was more of a plea than anything else, but somewhere Darien found the strength to open his heart and bare all to this wonderful and mesmerizing creature beside him.  
  
~ I might need you to hold me tonight   
I might need you to say it's all right   
I might need you to make the first stand   
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man ~  
  
" Well you remember how you and I always use to be together and we did everything together and we were happy? " Darien asked as he looked at her sweet face. Serena shook her head and urged him to go on. " Well back then I was so happy it was you and me and the world. We took it on and never cared who thought we were crazy. Then one day I went to class and you went to yours. Well I was talking to Andrew and he was telling me how Rita had left him after 6 years of happiness. She just woke up and decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore Well that got me thinking. What would happen to me if I lost you. I mean how would I go on if you just up and walked out on me? I couldn't. So I got scared and I did the only thing I could think of I left." Darien sat back and tried not to look at her, cause her eyes now had tears in them, and he couldn't bear to look at her and know that he was the one to cause all the pain that this beauty was experiencing. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, and spoke softly. " Then why have you returned? " Darien was in awe at her strength and he himself began to cry softly. " Redemption. I live a very dull life, the day I left I lost the light in my heart, and my one true reason for living. I realized that I needed you, but I couldn't go look for you. " Serena looked at him stunned and some how found her voice, but it was very meek. " Then why did you come back? I mean it's been 4 years, did it ever cross your mind that I could be married with a family. "  
Darien looked at her and nodded his head, " Yes I wondered that, but I had to know. I had to tell you that I still love you no matter what and that it was not your fault that I left. I didn't care what happend to me as long as I had the chance to tell you that I loved you then and I never stopped. " Serena looked down at her lap and smiled a little through her tears. " My life has been pretty boring, and I haven't found anyone to share it with. My roommate is always trying to fix me up with his friends, but they aren't nor ever will be you. " She then looked at Darien and in a small voice told him the words that he needed to hear more than anything. " I still love you Darien. " Darien was on cloud 9, and he wrapped her in a huge hug as they both sat there in the comfort of their silence.  
  
~ Do you remember not long ago?   
When we used to live for the night-time   
Cherish each moment   
Now we don't live we exist   
We just run through our lives   
So alone   
That's why you've got to hold me ~  
  
Serena watched as the snow fell lightly as she spoke again. " Darien can we overcome all that has happened? " Darien was resting his chin on her head as he listened to her question. " I don't know Serena, but we can try. I can't promise you that it will be the same as before, but I can promise to love you and never leave you again if you give me the chance. " Serena turned around and faced Darien. She traced the outline of his face with her index finger and giggled a little, " I don't want it to be the same, I want it to be better. I want to be with you, that is all I have ever wanted, but if you have any doubts talk to me first instead of leaving. Please. "   
  
~ Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems   
Then maybe we don't need this   
Standing face to face   
Enemies at war we build defences   
And secret hiding places ~  
  
Darien took her finger and kissed it lightly and looked deep into her eyes. " I won't leave you ever again I promise. I promise to always love you and if I ever feel like I have any doubts you will be the first one that I run to, and not from. " With that Serena lightly kissed Darien on the cheek and grabbed his hand and stood up pulling him up with her. " Let's go inside Darien and talk it's getting cold out here, and this way we can just sit on the sofa in front of the fire." Darien agreed and followed her into the house. Serena made some hot cocoa. Once the coca was ready she took the cups into the living room and noticed the fire that Darien had started. She placed the cups on the coffee table and then cuddled up to Darien and looked him in the eye, and lightly kissed the tip of his nose. " Darien will you just hold me tonight, and we can talk tomorrow? " Darien quietly laughed at her innocent gesture and kissed her lightly on the lips, " Yes Serena I will hold you tonight, and every night after if that is what you want. " Serena agreed to his offer and then turned in his embrace and leaned her head on his chest. They revelled in the fact that they were both truly happy for once in 4 long years.   
  
~ I might need you to hold me tonight   
I might need you to say it's all right   
I might need you to make the first stand   
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man ~  
  
The End.......  
  
Well there you have it, short sweet and simple. I know it is not what I normally write, but it was just something that came out. I had this inspiration to write this and well here it is. Please don't flame me................but you can email me..... Serena_Schields@excite.com  
  
  



End file.
